A night of fists and tequila Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: action-y story with sweet ending. please comment and enjoy!


It was 11:45 at night, and you were heading to the bar. You needed to let off steam. Dean had been so hot headed about the last hunt, and it was pissing you off. This was the first time you were actually _mad_ at your boyfriend Dean.

You had stormed out of the motel room about 15 minutes ago to catch the bus going to the bar. When he gripped your arm and asked you where the hell you were going, you tugged your arm away and said 'out' in the harshest tone possible. And for the first time ever, Dean Winchester was speechless. You slammed the door. You didn't like being mad at him. Not one bit.

You were thinking about this as you sat on the bus. Soon, you got off at your stop and thanked the driver. The bar was across the street and you could almost _smell_ the beer, peanuts, sweat and horny drunk guys from where you were standing. Just what you needed.

Once you got inside, you could feel a lot of pairs of men's eyes glue themselves to you. You walked over the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Tequila shots, please."

"Sure thing doll." He said.

"Thanks." A girl came and sat down at the stool next to you.

"Martini please." She said. You turned to look at her. And you recognized her instantly. It was Aria Stevens from high school. You guys were sort of friends. You tried to avoid her by turning your head. You didn't really wanna talk right now. You take your shot.

_Oh god...I forgot how strong tequila is..._ you thought to yourself as you wince.

"Too strong for ya, (name)?" Aria said.

"Oh! Hi Aria. Yeah, forgot how strong this stuff his." You give a half smile.

"Hi. Whatcha doin' back here? In Illinois, I mean." she turned to you.

"I'm here with my boyfriend and his brother. We're just visiting."

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Winchesters have a little pet."

"What the fuck did you-" You turned to her and your words stop.

_Holy shit._ You thought. Her eyes were entirely black. You stand up and clench your fists.

"You're not Aria. Not anymore." You turn to the bartender.

"Run. Get everyone out _now_. Get everyone far away from here." He quickly nodded and herded people out of the bar.

"Let's play." the demon said.

"Aria, if you can hear me in there,-"

"Oh she can hear you, alright. In fact she's screaming...Calling for help. 'Save me! Save me!' It's sweet really. She acts as though you can hear her and that she has a choice."

"Let her go." Then she threw a punch and hit you in the eye. You stand back up and knee her in the stomach.

"Make me." She punches you in the jaw.

_Oh that bitch is gonna get it._ You pull out a bottle of holy water and throw it at her.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGH!" billows of black smoke trailed out of her mouth. Her body fell to the ground. You walk over and check her pulse. Nothing. She was gone.

"I'm sorry, Aria. Goodbye." you shut her eyelids. You look in the mirror to see the damage she had done to your face. You had a black eye, a bruise on your cheek, a cut on your lip, and blood seeped through the shoulder of your shirt.

_Oh Dean is gonna flip the fuck out. _

Once you get off the bus 20 minutes later, you contemplate if you should go back into the motel room or not. Dean was probably fuming with rage and you were beaten up. You take a deep breath and and walk up to the motel room door. You open the door, and was scared as to what might happen. You bend your head down, so that Dean won't see you. Sam walked up to you.

"(name)! There you are!" He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" You whispered back.

"Dean's in the bathroom. Where were you? Dean was ranting about how worried he was."

"At the bar. But Sam, I don't want Dean to see me. There was a demon and I got my ass kicked."

"Did you finish the job?"

"Yeah, but-" Dean walked out of the bathroom, and when he saw you he stopped.

"H-hey Dean." He walked over to you.

"(name)! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He looked at you with his arms crossed.

"N-no...Dean, please don't yell."

"Don't yell?! DON'T YELL?! I was so worried! You were gone for 2 and a half hours and I had no idea where the fuck you were!" He held you by your shoulders. You wince when he grabbed you injured shoulder.

"Dean, you should lay off..." Sam spoke up.

"Sammy, please. Stay ou- (name)...have you been drinking?"

"A little. But mostly..." You raise you head so he could see your bruised face. His eyes widened.

"...I've been fighting a demon that took over one of my high school friend."

"Oh god...(name), I'm so sorry!" He pulled you into a tight hug. You squeeze back, and pressed your face into his shoulder.

'Let me look at you." He pulled away and studied your bruises.

"My shoulder's kinda messed up too." You pull off your coat and show the spot where the blood soaked your shirt.

"Oh baby...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being a dick. If I hadn't acted that way, you never would have gotten hurt." He kissed you and you kiss back.

"It's alright Dean. I forgive you. And I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he held you and kissed the top of your head.


End file.
